<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Body's Change Up by BiologicalStorm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431195">The Body's Change Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm'>BiologicalStorm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Baseball, Alternate Universe - Body Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Junmyeon de sutiã de renda azul petróleo sem bojo quase transparente, Junmyeon geladeira eletrolux duas portas com dispenser de água e wi-fi, Junmyeon's underwear, M/M, Top Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Wall Kisses, Yixing gosta dos peitões do Junmyeon e não podemos culpá-lo por isso, a bit of nipple play, lemona ♡</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Português brasileiro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:00:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,703</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28431195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiologicalStorm/pseuds/BiologicalStorm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>YiXing e JunMyeon não gostam um do outro, por causa de opiniões precipitadas. No dia em que eles brigam feio — já que nenhum entende o ponto de vista do outro —  trocam de corpo e, assim, YiXing descobre algo surpreendente sobre JunMyeon. Ao tentarem resolver a situação dos corpos trocados, descobrindo aos poucos seus segredos e compartilhando a rotina do dia a dia, os dois passam a se aproximar e entender melhor um ao outro. Então, todas as desavenças perdem o sentido, e eles resolvem começar do zero, agora com o pé direito e, quem sabe, uma pintadinha de romance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Capítulo I – Changeup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/gifts">swimyeon (myeonshuai)</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Olá!<br/>A inspiração dessa fanfic veio de forma muito louca, mas espero que tenha dado certo hahaha<br/>É um presente a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/myeonshuai/pseuds/oahsk">"Kao"</a> que se dedicou tanto ao <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/collections/pokesecret">"pokésecret"</a>  e merece um agrado também. ;)<br/>Quero agradecer demais a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia">"hanabia"</a> por ter topado ser minha beta. Está me ajudando horrores. ❤<br/>Muito obrigada também a <a href="https://twitter.com/kenobyun">"Dudes"</a>, que faz parte do projeto <a href="https://twitter.com/ApoloProj">"Apolo"</a>, por ter feito essa capa linda pra mim! Eu amo ela demais!</p><p>E lá vamos nós começarmos outra fic...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Por algum motivo, Kim JunMyeon e Zhang YiXing não se davam bem. De alguma forma, os dois homens sempre acabavam tendo opiniões diferentes sobre tudo, fosse nas aulas de Sociologia compartilhadas ou no campo de baseball, quando discutiam a respeito de que arremessos adotar para enfrentar os batedores, o que lhes rendia sermões do treinador algumas vezes.</p>
<p>Quando questionados por seus amigos sobre isso, as respostas sempre pareciam incoerentes e infantis. O Kim dizia que a postura tranquila e sempre positiva do chinês o dava nos nervos, principalmente quando estava a ponto de ter uma síncope por causa de algo relacionado ao time e o outro parecia nem ligar. Além disso, vivia dizendo que YiXing era um irresponsável por sempre fazer os trabalhos no último minuto e chegar atrasado nos treinos. Já o Zhang afirmava não gostar da aura que o menor transmitia; sempre parecia tenso, ensaiando respostas polidas e aceitáveis. Então, achava que o outro era certinho demais, além de parecer um típico filhinho de papai.</p>
<p>Foi assim que os dois passaram o primeiro ano na faculdade. Gato e rato, brigando ou se alfinetando sempre que se viam.  Porém, o destino reservava-lhes para o segundo ano, algo que iria mudar tudo.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀☀❀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Era mais um escaldante dia de verão e, como de praxe, o time <em> Wolves </em> se reunia para o treino. A final do torneio estava se aproximando e quanto mais a empolgação do time aumentava, mais o nervosismo se fazia presente. A faculdade estava há cinco anos sem ir para o Nacional, então, por estarem a apenas uma vitória de  finalmente alcançarem essa meta, a pressão era absurda para que conseguissem.</p>
<p>Por causa dessa tensão, todos do time sabiam o que iria acontecer quando YiXing, o <em> ace </em> , chegou atrasado e ouviram o suspiro nada discreto do <em> catcher </em> em direção ao chinês.</p>
<p>— Está atrasado, Zhang. — JunMyeon disse, irritado. </p>
<p>— Me desculpe. — O maior falou quase entre dentes. Odiava ter que se desculpar com o Kim, mas estava errado por chegar atrasado, então precisava fazer isso.</p>
<p>— Bem, você nem tenta mais dar desculpas ou dizer que não vai acontecer novamente. — O catcher vociferou, de forma debochada, fazendo o chinês apertar as mãos em punho enquanto evitava dar uma resposta mal criada. — Vá para o vestiário e volte logo. Não vou esperar a vida toda por você. — Mandou para, então, afastar-se, sacudindo a cabeça. Ao seu ver, o Zhang era um caso impossível mesmo. Lamentava profundamente a escolha do treinador de tê-lo tornado o <em> ace </em> do time, porque, como o <em> catcher </em> principal, era imprescindível que treinasse a maior parte do tempo com o chinês em vez dos outros arremessadores. </p>
<p>— Você deveria dizer a ele o motivo dos seus atrasos. — YiXing ouviu a nova voz e, logo, KyungSoo estava ao seu lado, já com o uniforme do time. Os dois não eram exatamente amigos, mas compartilhavam um bom coleguismo em decorrência da união entre o time, além do fato do menor saber sobre sua situação familiar.</p>
<p>— Não adianta falar. Um filhinho de papai como ele nunca entenderia mesmo. — O maior deu de ombros, ouvindo o bufar do outro.</p>
<p>— Às vezes parece que estou vendo um <em>remake</em> de Orgulho e Preconceito com vocês dois, seus teimosos. — O Do resmungou, fazendo o chinês rir.</p>
<p>— Não pensei que gostasse desse tipo de filme.</p>
<p>— O JongIn leu o livro e queria ver o filme, acabei vendo junto. É uma boa história. — Foi a vez de o menor dar de ombros.</p>
<p>— Bem, eu vou me trocar antes que o Kim ache outra desculpa para gritar comigo. — O Zhang disse e depois seguiu caminho até o vestiário.</p>
<p>No fundo, ele sabia que estava sendo orgulhoso por não explicar a razão de seus atrasos para o <em> catcher </em>. No entanto, nunca foi alguém aberto para falar sobre seus problemas e, desde o começo, o Kim não tinha lhe passado qualquer confiança para que se sentisse à vontade de compartilhar algo tão pessoal. Assim, preferia seguir com essa rotina de antipatia mútua. Já tinha se acostumado, de qualquer jeito.   </p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀☀❀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>O grande dia da final chegou e trouxe junto um calor infernal. YiXing estava suando em bicas, mas não podia fazer nada sobre isso. Estavam na nona entrada, a última e definitiva, que lhes daria a vitória ou a derrota. Com um placar de quatro para os <em> Angels </em> e três para eles, era imprescindível que YiXing segurasse as pontas e não os deixasse marcar mais nenhuma corrida. Da mesma forma, era de suma importância que, quando fosse a vez do seu time rebater, aproveitassem a chance para virar o placar.</p>
<p>Agora, havia um jogador adversário na segunda base, o que mantinha uma pressão enorme sobre seu time. O rebatedor, que estava à sua frente, era um caso difícil também, Kim JongHyun era o capitão e <em> catcher </em>do time adversário, um oponente muito forte. Sabia que, se JongHyun fizesse uma boa rebatida, o ágil Lee TaeMin na segunda base não hesitaria em correr para a terceira base.</p>
<p>Já tinha usado contra JongHyun sua <em> fastball </em> e sua <em> cutter </em> e, nesse momento, JunMyeon lhe pedia para arremessar uma <em> splitter </em> . Porém, YiXing não concordava com esse pedido. Balançou a cabeça para indicar sua negação e, mesmo à distância, pôde ver o <em> catcher </em> fazer careta. O Kim, então, fez os sinais de comunicação que indicavam uma <em> cutter </em> , mas o maior negou novamente. Para ele, a <em> changeup </em> seria a melhor escolha, ninguém conseguia pegar seu melhor arremesso e, assim, eles garantiriam o final dessa rodada de uma vez com um <em> strikeout </em>. </p>
<p>JunMyeon pareceu entender onde ele queria chegar, porque fez o sinal da <em> changeup </em> , mas deixou claro seu desagrado ao balançar a cabeça. Logo, o <em> catcher </em> ficou em posição para pegar seu arremesso, parecendo quase queimar em ódio, mas YiXing não ligava para a opinião dele agora. Assumiu a posição necessária com seus dedos e arremessou com todo seu vigor.</p>
<p>Quando arremessou, conseguiu visualizar onde a bola tocaria na luva de JunMyeon  e esperou ansiosamente por isso. Porém, ele não contava que um taco interrompesse a trajetória da bola. De uma forma que o maior não previu como, JongHyun tinha acertado a bola. Entretanto, sua pior visão não foi essa, e sim a do momento em que a bola passou pelo muro do campo externo, marcando um lindo <em> home run </em> . TaeMin e JongHyun correram pelas bases sem nada os impedindo, marcando vários pontos. Era impossível que os <em> Wolves </em> se recuperassem.</p>
<p>O time adversário e sua torcida explodiram em vivas de alegria, mas YiXing não conseguia ver ou ouvir nada direito. Fez os cumprimentos para os adversários e sua própria torcida de forma mecânica, e, ainda como um robô, foi até o vestiário. </p>
<p>O chinês só foi tirado de seu torpor quando sentiu a batida forte em seu rosto, fazendo-o tombar no chão.</p>
<p>— Você é um filha da puta, Zhang! — JunMyeon gritou e, pelo jeito que estava sendo contido por ChanYeol, KyungSoo e MinSeok, pôde deduzir que era ele quem tinha lhe acertado um soco. — Você realmente precisava se aparecer com o seu <em> changeup </em> , não é?! Acha que só porque tem um <em> arremessinho </em> decente pode ganhar tudo com ele!</p>
<p>Os insultos deixaram Yixing com raiva, por isso levantou-se do chão, pronto para encarar o menor, mas foi parado por JongIn e SeHun. Embora os colegas os impedissem de trocarem socos, nenhum deles dizia nada, provavelmente cientes de que não adiantaria se meterem ou só cansados demais de tudo.</p>
<p>— Se eu tivesse só um<em> arremessinho </em>não teríamos chegado até aqui!</p>
<p>— E, se você tivesse me escutado, JongHyun  não teria marcado um <em> home run </em>! — O Kim estava possesso e nada parecia ser capaz de abaixar o fogo em seus olhos.</p>
<p>— O <em> changeup </em> é um dos arremessos mais difíceis! Foi sorte dele! — YiXing, em seu subconsciente, sabia que falar isso de outro jogador era errado, mas não conseguia medir suas palavras na hora da raiva. </p>
<p>— Isso foi costume, não sorte! Você sabe quantas<em> changeup </em> arremessou nesse jogo?! Claro que não! Porque você não pensa!</p>
<p>— Lá vem você com essa superioridade nojenta… — O chinês tentou falar, mas foi cortado.</p>
<p>— Quarenta vezes, Zhang! JongHyun viu a sua changeup quarenta vezes! E dez desses arremessos foram contra ele mesmo! É claro que ele iria se acostumar, seu merda!</p>
<p>— Como se ele não tivesse visto meus outros arremessos também...! Para de tentar botar a culpa toda em mim!</p>
<p>— A culpa é sua! Precisa que outra <em> deadball </em>aconteça para que você me escute, seu filho da puta?! </p>
<p>Ao ouvir isso, YiXing perdeu a linha  e esforçou-se para sair do domínio de JongIn e SeHun. Todo mundo sabia que <em> deadball </em> era um assunto delicado para ele, na verdade, para qualquer arremessador. Ninguém gostaria de ser culpado por machucar um jogador, ainda mais com bolas perigosas que poderiam causar ferimentos graves. </p>
<p>No torneio passado, em um momento de desespero e cansaço durante o jogo, o mais novo não tinha controlado bem seu arremesso e acabou atingindo o braço do rebatedor. Por uma grande sorte, o homem não tinha se machucado gravemente, mas não diminuía a culpa que YiXing sentia pelo acidente.</p>
<p>— Já chega! — Uma voz alta e grave foi ouvida no vestiário antes que o Zhang conseguisse chegar perto do Kim para socar aquela carinha perfeitinha. </p>
<p>Todos olharam para o treinador na porta do vestiário, que tinha uma mistura de raiva e desapontamento em sua expressão que fez todos os jogadores recuarem.</p>
<p>— Vocês acham que estão em algum jogo de rua aqui? É assim que se comportam para honrar o time e a universidade a qual pertencem? </p>
<p>— Desculpe, treinador. — O time falou, em uníssono, curvando-se em vergonha. </p>
<p>— Não façam coisas pelas quais precisarão pedir desculpas! Vocês deveriam viver de forma melhor. — O treinador advertiu-os, dando um suspiro antes de continuar de um jeito mais brando. — Agora se arrumem e vão para casa. Descansem e pensem nos erros que cometeram. Daqui uma semana, quero todos aqui em forma para começarmos o treinamento de novo. Vocês me entenderam?</p>
<p>— Sim, senhor! — Os jogadores gritaram e começaram a se mover novamente pelo espaço do vestiário. A maioria foi para o chuveiro compartilhado. Quando se praticava algum esporte, era quase impossível ir para casa sem tomar banho. </p>
<p>Durante todo o processo, JunMyeon e YiXing se mantiveram distantes. O time em si estava quieto, finalmente começando a lidar com o fato que perderam.</p>
<p>O <em> catcher </em> não conseguiu evitar derramar algumas lágrimas, que foram levadas pela água. Depois de todo o trabalho duro que tiveram, tinham perdido mais uma vez a tão sonhada vaga no Nacional. JunMyeon se sentia frustrado por seus sonhos parecerem sempre escaparem por seus dedos.</p>
<p>O Kim só reparou que o chuveiro estava quase vazio quando Minseok, o capitão do time, deu-lhe um tapinha no ombro.</p>
<p>— Eu estou indo. Não fique se martirizando aqui. Vá comer algo gostoso em casa. Se quiser, pode vir comigo e os outros tomar um sorvete. —  O mais velho disse, de forma reconfortante.</p>
<p>— Eu agradeço, mas não... Acho que preciso ficar um pouco sozinho agora.</p>
<p>— Você que sabe. Mas não pegue toda a culpa pra você ou pro YiXing. Temos nove jogadores no time, pense nisso, ok? — O capitão concluiu, recebendo um acenar de cabeça não muito convincente do mais novo. — Até sexta, então.</p>
<p>— Até. — Dito isso, o mais velho saiu do lugar, deixando JunMyeon para chorar a vontade quando percebeu que estava sozinho nos chuveiros. Agradecia pelo Zhang ser rápido em tomar banho e se arrumar, assim não precisaria ver sua cara novamente por um tempo. </p>
<p>O Kim estava apenas com muita raiva e frustração acumuladas de todas as suas desavenças com o <em> pitcher </em>. Se sua mão já não estivesse doendo pelo soco bem dado no maior, teria socado a parede do banheiro, mas seria idiotice se machucar dessa forma.</p>
<p>Depois de sentir seus dedos enrugarem de tanto tempo que passou ali, decidiu sair. No vestiário, confirmou que realmente não tinha mais ninguém no lugar, para então pegar a sua roupa. Sabia que era arriscado e provavelmente seria melhor ir colocar suas roupas íntimas em um dos banheiros da faculdade, mas estava cansado e não queria ter que andar tanto apenas para usar uma roupa que gostava.</p>
<p>Por sorte, ninguém apareceu e o segredo de JunMyeon ainda estava a salvo. Pelo menos, até aquele momento.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>❀☀❀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Já do outro lado do campus, na sorveteria que ficava em frente a uma das entradas da faculdade, YiXing afogava suas mágoas no sorvete de baunilha com calda de chocolate.</p>
<p>— JongIn, você está se lambuzando todo. — KyungSoo falou para o namorado enquanto estendia um guardanapo para ele.</p>
<p>— Obrigado. —  maior agradeceu, pegando o guardanapo, sem parecer nenhum pouco envergonhado pela situação.</p>
<p>— Ai ai, queria ter um namorado para me consolar agora. KyungSoo hyung, troca o JongIn por mim. — O mais jovem do time falou, com um beicinho nos lábios.</p>
<p>— Quieto, SeHun. — MinSeok falou ao ver a cara emburrada de JongIn, que parecia pronto para iniciar uma briga infantil com o Oh.</p>
<p>— Pra você é fácil, hyung. Você está namorando duas pessoas! — O mais novo exclamou, sem se importar com os olhares que as mesas vizinhas destinaram a eles. Felizmente ninguém naquela mesa dava importância a opinião alheia. — Aliás, você não devia estar com JongDae e GeeYang agora? Eles vieram assistir ao jogo, não é?</p>
<p>— Vou me encontrar com eles daqui a pouco, queria só ficar com vocês um pouco. — o mais velho respondeu.</p>
<p>— Awn, que lindo o nosso capitão! — SeHun falou alegre e estendeu o braço para se enganchar nos ombros do Kim, quase derrubando seus sorvetes no processo, o que rendeu uma repreensão de MinSeok e fez os outros colegas rirem.</p>
<p>Embora YiXing estivesse no ambiente, ele se sentia fora de órbita, como se só estivesse vendo essas coisas de longe. O chinês achou que isso era por causa da tristeza na qual tinha mergulhado, porém, depois de começar a ver coisas estranhas, começou a se assustar. Em vez de estar na sorveteria, se via caminhando pelos corredores da faculdade. Piscava os olhos rapidamente e tudo voltava ao normal por um segundo, até que sua visão voltava a desfocar e via aqueles corredores familiares. O que estava acontecendo consigo?</p>
<p>E então, na próxima vez que piscou, viu-se no meio do corredor. Atordoado, olhou para todos os lados, mas o cenário não mudava. Estava <em> mesmo </em>no corredor da faculdade.</p>
<p>Sentia que podia desmaiar a qualquer momento. Sem força nas pernas, cambaleou até o banheiro mais próximo. </p>
<p>Sem olhar para o espelho, lavou o rosto, tentando melhorar da sensação estranha que estava o abatendo. Quando se apoiou de novo na pia, ao encarar seu reflexo, foi impossível não gritar. Aquele era o rosto de JunMyeon e não o seu. </p>
<p>Que porra era essa?!</p>
<p>YiXing não sabia quanto tempo ficou surtando naquele banheiro, tateando o rosto, os cabelos e os braços. Só parou quando, ao encostar sua mão no tórax, sentiu uma sensação estranha contra sua pele — se é que podia chamar de “sua” pele. Agora que notou, sentia algo envolver o peito do outro. Será que JunMyeon tinha se machucado e estava usando bandagens sem contar para ninguém? Mas aquele era mesmo o corpo do Kim e não uma alucinação sua? </p>
<p>Resolveu se dar um beliscão para acordar daquele pesadelo e foi nessa hora que percebeu os dedos machucados da mão direita. A mão que tinha lhe dado um soco. Sentiu a dor ao mexê-los e concluiu, de forma espantosa, que isso não era mesmo um devaneio. </p>
<p>Esse era o corpo de JunMyeon. </p>
<p>Então o mais velho estava mesmo machucado no tórax? Por um momento, hesitou em abrir a camisa de manga curta, pensando que aquele não era seu corpo. Porém, acabou dando de ombros, resolvendo não se importar, tinha visto o Kim pelado incontáveis vezes nesse um ano que se conheciam, afinal. Compartilhar o banho depois de um treino puxado acabava com a timidez de qualquer um. Então, deixando-se levar pela curiosidade e pela preocupação — por mais que não admitisse essa última —, desfez os primeiros botões da camisa para checar a situação do <em> catcher </em>.</p>
<p>Assim que YiXing viu qual era o objeto envolto no peitoral alheio, seus olhos se arregalaram e ele cogitou novamente estar alucinando ou sonhando.</p>
<p>A situação já era muito louca e imprevisível por si só, mas o que parecia ainda mais surreal em tudo aquilo era ver aquele sutiã de renda azul petróleo sem bojo e quase transparente orgulhosamente posicionado no corpo ao qual estava habitando.</p>
<p>Nunca, nunquinha mesmo, esperou que um dia pudesse trocar de corpo com alguém, obviamente. Porém, o choque de saber que JunMyeon se vestia assim por baixo de suas roupas perfeitamente alinhadas agora era maior que todos seus sentimentos confusos. Infelizmente, pensar nisso estava causando reações estranhas em si, que refletiam no corpo em que estava,e isso era muito bizarro, então se estapeou para tentar voltar ao ponto principal.</p>
<p>E foi no momento em que estava voltando a abotoar a camisa, que a porta do banheiro se abriu com um estrondo. Logo, viu a si próprio, ofegante e com uma expressão afoita.</p>
<p>O chinês pôde notar o exato momento em que o verdadeiro JunMyeon percebeu a renda que ainda estava a mostra pelos botões abertos da camisa, porque foi nessa hora que a expressão do outro mudou de pânico para uma completamente homicida.</p>
<p><em> "Eu ‘tô ferrado!” </em> Foi a única coisa que YiXing conseguiu pensar enquanto via um JunMyeon furioso avançar em sua direção.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Capítulo II – Touch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá olá, quem é vivo sempre aparece, né?<br/>Muito obrigada pelos comentários no outro capítulo, eu fiquei realmente muito feliz por causa deles. Espero que vocês continuem gostando da história.<br/>Continuo com agradecimentos eternos para a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia">"hanabia"</a> por ser minha beta nessa fanfic e me ajudar de montão.<br/>Tem uma parte que eles irão trocar mensagens, eu botei os nomes certos de quem está falando para vocês não se confundirem. </p>
<p>E vamos ao novo capítulo...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JunMyeon se viu segurando um sorvete de baunilha, com seus colegas o olhando de forma estranha. Como tinha ido parar ali? Não podia ter simplesmente se teletransportado, podia? Quando começou a imaginar a sorveteria com seus colegas de time bagunçando, pensou que era só seu subconsciente lamentando por não ter aceitado o pedido de MinSeok para sair. Mas isso era uma situação totalmente diferente! Em um momento, estava caminhando pelos corredores da faculdade e, no outro, estava sentado  com um sorvete baunilha na mão. Ele nem gostava de baunilha, pelo amor de Buda!</p>
<p>— Ei, tudo bem aí, YiXing? — KyungSoo perguntou enquanto o olhava. </p>
<p>— O quê? — JunMyeon questionou, mas a voz que saiu não era sua.</p>
<p>— YiXing hyung, se você não quer mais seu sorvete, eu termino ele. — Um SeHun com rosto pidão se direcionou a si.</p>
<p>— Por que estão me chamando de YiXing? — Novamente, a voz não era sua. O que diabos estava acontecendo?!</p>
<p>— Porque é o seu nome, dã. — O mais novo respondeu.</p>
<p>— YiXing você está bem? — Dessa vez, foi MinSeok quem fez a pergunta, e todos o olharam de modo preocupado.</p>
<p>JunMyeon sentiu que aquilo era o suficiente, precisava sair dali. Largando o sorvete sem pensar, saiu correndo ouvindo seus colegas gritarem por si. Atravessou a rua sem olhar em meio ao pânico — dando sorte de não sofrer nenhum acidente — e entrou novamente no campus da faculdade. </p>
<p>Ele sentia seu mundo girar, mas seus pés o levavam automaticamente ao lugar onde ele estava há um momento atrás. Porém, quando chegou ao corredor, perceber que seu corpo não estava lá fez a sensação piorar, então foi para o banheiro com a certeza de que iria vomitar em breve.</p>
<p>Mas o que o Kim não esperava era encontrar <em> seu </em> corpo naquele banheiro. JunMyeon estava confuso, sem conseguir distinguir se tudo isso era um pesadelo ou um delírio.</p>
<p><em> “Espera, se eu estou no corpo do Zhang, quer dizer que ele está no meu?!” </em>, pensou e entrou em pânico. Estava pronto para verbalizar sua pergunta quando algo chamou sua atenção.</p>
<p>Era quase imperceptível o traço de renda azul, mas ali estava ele, parecendo um letreiro luminoso para mostrar como a vida podia ser uma cadela.</p>
<p>Com outro baque forte, o Kim fechou a porta do banheiro, prendendo os dois naquele espaço e avançando até onde o outro estava.</p>
<p>YiXing sabia que não tinha feito nada de errado — só queria saber que sensação estranha era aquela na pele e se o outro estava machucado —, mas mesmo assim, sentia que tinha cometido o maior dos crimes pelo olhar em seu próprio rosto. E isso era ainda mais louco, estava vendo a si mesmo o encarar daquela forma.</p>
<p>— O que você fez? — A pessoa, que o chinês deduziu ser JunMyeon em seu corpo, perguntou em um tom baixo, que arrepiou seu atual corpo.</p>
<p>— Olha, Kim... — Mas, antes que YiXing pudesse falar mais alguma coisa, o outro já estava explodindo para cima de si, agarrando o colarinho da camisa e batendo seu atual corpo contra a parede daquele banheiro. Era estranho ter sua própria imagem tão perto de si e ter de olhar para cima em vez de para baixo como normalmente faria ao conversar com JunMyeon. Tudo parecia estranho nessa situação, obviamente, mas essa era a parte mais desconcertante. Ver seu rosto, saber claramente quais expressões fazia quando estava com raiva, dor ou qualquer outra coisa que não saberia normalmente, porque as pessoas não deveriam saber como eram suas expressões comumente.</p>
<p>— Você deve estar feliz agora, não é?! Achou algo para me atormentar! Já mandou fotos para todos do time?! Já riu às minhas custas?! Você deve tá muito feliz mesmo, Zhang!</p>
<p>— Ei, ei, calma! Não precisa me atacar dessa forma, eu não fiz nada disso. — O maior se defendeu, levantando as mãos pra cima como se mostrasse que não era uma ameaça.</p>
<p>— Ah, é? E porque não?! Tá esperando o que pra tirar sarro de mim?!</p>
<p>— Eu nunca faria uma coisa assim, Kim. Você deve pensar muito mal de mim se acha que eu invadiria a privacidade de alguém e brincaria dessa forma.</p>
<p>— Então o que você estava fazendo? — Apontou para o sutiã ainda amostra.</p>
<p>— Ah... — Coçou a nuca sem saber como responder ao certo, sentindo o peso do olhar julgador do outro. — Eu estava sentindo algo estranho no peito e pensei que você poderia estar com algum machucado e escondendo com curativos. Francamente, nunca me passou na cabeça que podia ser... ãh... você sabe, <em> isso </em>.</p>
<p>— E você vai simplesmente abrindo a roupa de outra pessoa? Numa situação onde nem deveria estar no corpo dessa pessoa! Você é um pervertido! — JunMyeon o acusou.</p>
<p>— O quê?! Não sou, não!</p>
<p>— Você é sim, Zhang YiXing! — O <em> catcher </em> pontuou com os olhos praticamente pegando fogo de raiva.</p>
<p>— Isso... Eu... Não foi proposital, ok? — O maior tentou se defender, mesmo que sentisse seu rosto esquentar. — Olha, me desculpe mesmo, como já nos vimos várias vezes pelados no vestiário não pensei que fosse se importar que eu abrisse sua blusa. Mas foi errado fazer isso sem falar contigo, admito. E, quando eu vi o sutiã sem querer, eu... — Não sabia bem como continuar, temia ofender ainda mais o menor. — Não pensei nada de ruim de você, só achei muito gostoso. Nem sabia que tinha uma queda por esse tipo de coisa até ver esse sutiã de renda azul tão lindo no seu corpo. E... — O mais novo parou de falar ao perceber que estava tagarelando de nervosismo e deixando escapar detalhes constrangedores demais, detalhes que o Kim definitivamente não precisava saber.</p>
<p>Com o fim da fala do Zhang, agora estavam os dois homens com os rostos vermelhos e envergonhados. JunMyeon finalmente soltou as mãos da roupa do outro, afastando-se. O clima ficou ainda mais estranho, como se isso fosse possível.</p>
<p>O coreano foi até a pia do banheiro e lavou o rosto, respirando fundo e tentando se acalmar. Fitar o rosto diferente no espelho só deixava sua condição estranha atual mais real. Se tinha algo em que o <em> catcher </em>era bom, era manter a calma em situações de desespero e pensar em saídas para elas. No momento, o mais velho não conseguia entender como aquilo tinha acontecido, precisaria pensar mais sobre isso, mas pelo menos tinha uma ideia do que precisava fazer a seguir.</p>
<p>— Ei, nós precisamos voltar para nossas casas. Estamos os dois cansados e tudo mais. Quem sabe depois de uma boa noite de sono não descobrimos que tudo foi causado pelo grande estresse e voltamos ao normal? — O Kim disse e recebeu um olhar incrédulo do <em> pitcher </em>.</p>
<p>— Você sabe que provavelmente não é isso, ou as pessoas viveriam trocando de corpo, porque todo mundo é estressado hoje em dia.</p>
<p>— Você tem alguma ideia melhor? — JunMyeon desafiou o outro, mas só ganhou um dar de ombros. Vendo que o Zhang tinha decidido jogar a toalha, continuou a falar. — Eu preferia só ir para um hotel, mas... De qualquer forma, precisamos voltar para casa, nossas família ficariam preocupadas. — Resolveu interromper sua fala e continuar com a anterior. Hoje seu pai estaria milagrosamente em casa e, infelizmente, o mais velho sempre exigia sua presença nessas ocasiões. Não poderia dar a desculpa de estar na casa de algum amigo ou ocupado, pelo menos, não se quisesse evitar brigas futuras. Sua sorte parecia não estar do seu lado, fazendo o patriarca da família voltar bem hoje, quando algo tão inusitado aconteceu. Se fosse outro dia qualquer, só avisaria sua governanta (a única pessoa que se preocupava consigo) e dormiria em um hotel.</p>
<p>— Você tem razão. — YiXing concordou, mesmo que a contragosto.</p>
<p>— Olha, hoje meu pai vai estar em casa. Preciso que jante com ele e depois pode ficar trancado no meu quarto o resto da noite. Se dermos sorte, ele vai estar ocupado demais respondendo e-mails para prestar atenção. Mas, se ele começar a falar, você só concorda e dá o fora o mais rápido que conseguir. — O menor explicou, recebendo um assentir do outro.</p>
<p>A frase do Kim era meio estranha, mas o maior não estava com cabeça para tentar desvendar qualquer coisa.</p>
<p>— Tá, mas e você? O que eu preciso saber?</p>
<p>YiXing fez uma careta ao perceber que precisaria contar detalhes pessoais de sua vida a JunMyeon. Porém, não tinha jeito, os dois deveriam saber o máximo um do outro para fazer aquela loucura funcionar. Só podia torcer para que tudo terminasse logo e acordasse amanhã mesmo em seu corpo, encarando isso como um pesadelo e fingindo que nunca aconteceu.</p>
<p>O chinês tentou explicar o melhor que pode, mas sem grandes detalhes sobre sua situação familiar. Contou que morava apenas com sua avó e precisava cuidar dela, pois a mesma tinha passado por um período difícil no ano anterior ao lutar contra o câncer no estômago. Também era necessário que o outro fosse trabalhar em seu lugar, o que acarretaria em fazer o filhinho de papai acordar durante a madrugada e YiXing não conseguia ver isso como algo possível.</p>
<p>— Espero que você não me faça perder o emprego, ou algo assim, por vingança. — O <em> pitcher </em> disse, após concluir seu relato dos cuidados necessários com sua avó e com a casa, que o outro precisaria ajeitar antes de sair para o trabalho.</p>
<p>— Eu nunca faria isso, Zhang. Você é um idiota se pensa algo assim de mim. — JunMyeon retrucou por hábito, mas no fundo se sentiu um pouco mal ao pensar que esse deveria ser o motivo dos atrasos do outro em relação aos treinos e trabalhos escolares durante seu primeiro ano e agora.</p>
<p>— Bem, não é como se você tivesse mostrado qualquer coisa para me fazer pensar diferente... — YiXing resmungou.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ❀☀❀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Após algumas horas de cuidadosa confabulação, os dois tinham um plano traçado de como lidariam com a situação da troca de corpo por enquanto. Trocaram seus cartões e dinheiro entre si, mas mantiveram seus celulares, porque seria muito estranho se alguém visse a mudança deles. Dessa forma, os dois sabiam as senhas um do outro agora, tendo prometido que não mexeriam em nada mais além do aplicativo de conversa para poderem manter contato. A senha do <em> pitcher </em> era o nome do gatinho que ele teve na infância, e JunMyeon nunca admitiria, mas achou isso fofo. Já o chinês, revirou os olhos com força quando revelou que sua senha era “ <em> WolvesCatcher2 </em>”, reclamando do tamanho grande dela.</p>
<p>Antes de se separarem, o <em> catcher </em> insistiu para que o Zhang respondesse as milhares de mensagens que tinha acumulado nesse período após sua saída turbulenta da sorveteria. Isso garantiria para seus colegas de time que o maior estava bem e não seriam incomodados novamente com esse assunto. Afinal, já tinham muito com o que lidar, sem seus colegas indo atrás deles para verem como estava caso fossem ignorados.</p>
<p>E, assim, YiXing acabou se encontrando na frente de uma mansão, após ter se separado do Kim há quase uma hora. Estava impressionado com o luxo daquele lugar, girou em seu eixo para poder olhar tudo, tentando absorver os detalhes. JunMyeon era realmente um filho de papai, esse idiota riquinho.</p>
<p>— Jovem Mestre. — Ouviu uma voz falar e logo uma senhorinha estava à sua frente, abrindo a porta para si. Não deveria passar de um metro e meio, arrumava-se de forma elegante com o uniforme, mas algo em seu rosto apenas expressava muito carinho. De acordo com o que o Kim tinha falado, aquela deveria ser a governanta da casa, senhora Choi. — O senhor Kim já chegou e o espera na mesa do jantar. — O maior agradeceu e viu a mulher se curvar e seguir caminho pelo extenso corredor.</p>
<p>O Zhang seguiu a mais velha, estava decidido a comer pouco, mesmo que sua barriga estivesse roncando de fome. Tinha medo de se entregar se seus modos à mesa não fossem requintados o suficiente para aquele lugar.</p>
<p>Quando chegou à sala de jantar, deparou-se com um típico CEO de meia-idade, daqueles tipo vilões de novelas, e quis rir por causa disso. Já podia imaginar esse homem dando um envelope de dinheiro para qualquer mulher inferior que se envolvesse com seu precioso filho. Sarcasticamente, pensou que tinha pena da futura esposa do Kim.</p>
<p>O homem apenas lhe deu um balançar de cabeça quando o cumprimentou, parecendo focado demais em seu celular. O jantar estava indo bem enquanto o mais velho se concentrava em responder e-mails, como o <em> catcher </em>tinha lhe avisado. YiXing só queria terminar logo isso e sumir, precisava ficar um pouco sozinho e pensar. Porém, o maior descobriu que estava sem sorte quando o “CEO vilão de novela” — como tinha apelidado o pai do Kim — finalmente largou o celular e decidiu focar sua atenção nele. O homem passou um tempo lhe encarando e depois olhou para a mão machucada. Tentou esconder a mão rapidamente, mas o estrago já estava feito, o homem tinha claramente visto o machucado recente e qualquer um poderia deduzir do que se tratava aquele ferimento específico.</p>
<p>— A senhora Choi me contou que hoje foi seu jogo. Pensei que usasse equipamentos para proteger seu corpo. — O mais velho apontou para a sua mão com os <em> jeotgarak </em>.</p>
<p>— Isso foi um acidente. — O chinês respondeu, sentindo-se incomodado sob o olhar penetrante do outro homem.</p>
<p>— JunMyeon, você precisa parar de brincar por aí. Dê seu lugar para os burros que só tem o esporte como opção. Você tem todo um futuro planejado e nobre pela frente.</p>
<p>Enquanto ouvia o pai do Kim falar, só conseguia achar que aquele homem era um babaca. <em> “Futuro planejado e nobre... quem falava uma asneira dessas?” </em></p>
<p>— A senhora Choi também me disse que perdeu seu joguinho <em> de novo </em> . — Deu ênfase na palavra e o <em> pitcher </em> ficou ainda mais consternado por isso. — Já não acha que passou por derrotas o suficiente? Se nem consegue ser o melhor nisso, por que perder tempo? Você pode jogar golfe se quer tanto praticar algum esporte. Você devia usar o tempo que tem e focar no seu estudo. Podia participar de clubes melhores do que esse, seus professores sempre falaram da sua inteligência. Por que a está gastando em um jogo bruto sem valor? Apenas pare com essa bobagem.</p>
<p>YiXing queria socar esse homem. Ele claramente não sabia o quanto todos do time se esforçavam e treinavam o máximo. E, por um momento, YiXing se sentiu pior ainda por terem perdido a partida, com o pai do Kim o lembrando disso e esfregando sal na sua ferida tão recente pelo assunto.</p>
<p>Ele era melhor do que esse homem? Não tinha desvalorizado todo o trabalho duro de seus colegas com seu ato arrogante no final da partida? O maior não conseguiu evitar de se questionar e acabar se culpando pelo que tinha acontecido, principalmente agora, sem toda adrenalina da briga que teve com JunMyeon fervendo seu sangue como antes. Não podia negar que JongHyun tinha acertado seu arremesso e era por esse motivo que, agora, o Nacional era um sonho distante para todos do time mais uma vez.</p>
<p>— JunMyeon, você está me ouvindo? Levou uma bolada na cabeça por acaso?</p>
<p>— Não, só estou pensando em outras coisas. — O mais novo se apressou em responder. Embora o pai do Kim parecesse um idiota, não cabia a ele puxar briga com o homem para depois o <em> catcher </em> ter que resolver a situação. Os dois combinaram de evitar ao máximo se envolverem na vida um do outro e iria respeitar isso. — Eu já terminei de comer, então vou estudar no quarto. Com licença. — E com isso, levantou-se, não dando atenção aos protestos do mais velho. Não queria brigar com o homem, mas também não ficaria perto dele para dar margem a isso. Por sorte, o Kim tinha dito que seu pai quase não ficava em casa e apenas o via nos jantares.</p>
<p>Chegando ao quarto de JunMyeon — seguindo as orientações anteriores do outro de como se localizar em sua casa —, não fez cerimônia e se atirou na cama. Ela era muito confortável, talvez até demais. Não conseguia ficar parado em cima dela. Olhando para a decoração do lugar, reparou que era exatamente como esperava de alguém como o Kim. Cores sóbrias, livros arrumados em prateleiras e umas artes bonitas na parede, mas que pareciam meio depressivas em suas cores azuis predominantes.</p>
<p>YiXing esperava que o <em> cacther </em> estivesse se saindo bem em sua casa com sua avó. Estava muito preocupado por deixá-la praticamente aos cuidados do outro por essa noite. Será que JunMyeon a trataria bem? Talvez amanhã fosse melhor ir até sua casa com a desculpa de ser um amigo, assim podia ver sua avó e garantir que a mesma estava bem.</p>
<p>Uma coisa que pagaria para ver seria o Kim realizando seus trabalhos de meio período. Queria ver se o engomadinho conseguiria durar um dia com a sua rotina.</p>
<p>Decidiu que mandaria uma mensagem para o <em> cacther </em> para checar como estava sua avó e o lembraria de acordar na hora amanhã.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p class="messagebody">
    <span class="reply">Ei, como está minha avó?</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>Mandou e não precisou esperar muito para obter uma resposta.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="phone">
  <p> </p>
  <p>
    <span class="grouptext">Kim JunMyeon</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text">Ela já estava dormindo quando eu cheguei.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="reply1">Não esqueça de fazer as tarefas que te dei.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="reply3">E bote uns 10 despertadores para garantir que acorde às 04h00.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="grouptext">Kim JunMyeon</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text1">Eu sei, Zhang.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text2">Você repetiu isso mil vezes.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text3">Eu irei fazer as coisas e acordar.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="reply1">Só queria garantir.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="reply3">Não tem como saber se um filhinho do papai como você vai conseguir acordar cedo assim.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="grouptext">Kim JunMyeon</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text1">Você me dá nos nervos, Zhang.</span>
    <br/>
    <span class="text3">Boa noite. 凸-_-凸</span>
  </p>
</div><p> </p>
<p>YiXing riu com gosto ao ver o emoji do outro o mandando tomar no cu ao lado de uma mensagem de boa noite. Não esperava isso do Kim, mas também nunca tinha trocado mensagens diretas com ele para saber.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> ❀☀❀</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Infelizmente, JunMyeon acordou para se encontrar no mesmo lugar onde tinha ido dormir ontem a noite. Ou seja, ainda estava naquela estranha situação de troca de corpo. Desligou o despertador, temendo acordar a mais velha. Espiou se a senhora estava bem dormindo no quarto e, então, saiu para ir até o trabalho do Zhang. Decidiu comprar algo na rua para comer, não se sentia à vontade para mexer na cozinha de outra pessoa.</p>
<p>O jogador bocejou cansado com o café em mãos, a sorte que tinha o hábito de levantar cedo para fazer exercícios, porém não tão cedo assim. O sol nem tinha aparecido ainda. Por um momento, pensou como seria manter essa rotina de trabalho, estudar e ainda treinar com o time. Sacudiu a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos pensamentos. Não era hora de pensar nesse tipo de coisa, Zhang não merecia sua pena, sabia que ele provavelmente o socaria se soubesse que sentiu isso dele por um minuto sequer.</p>
<p>Na hora do almoço, JunMyeon concordou em levar YiXing para o apresentar como um amigo à avó do outro. O chinês não estava o deixando em paz com suas perguntas e ele sequer tinha interagido ainda com a mais velha. Quando finalmente foi liberado do trabalho, sentia seu corpo todo dolorido pelas caixas que precisou carregar a madrugada e manhã toda.</p>
<p>Retornando para a casa do outro, o coreano não se surpreendeu em achar o Zhang quase na frente da moradia, ansioso para ver sua avó. Os dois entraram silenciosamente, com medo de acordar a mais velha caso estivesse dormindo.</p>
<p>JunMyeon se encaminhou para o quarto da mulher, sentindo-se desconfortável por estar invadindo lugares que não iria normalmente na casa de outra pessoa, mas precisava agir como se fosse um dos donos desse lar no momento.</p>
<p>— Bom dia, vovó. A senhora está se sentindo bem hoje? Lembrou de tomar o remédio das seis horas? — O Kim falou como o Zhang o tinha instruído quando viu a mais velha acordada no quarto, mas era estranho falar com uma pessoa desconhecida de forma tão íntima.</p>
<p>O que o rapaz não esperava era o olhar intenso da senhora para si e muito menos a frase dela a seguir:</p>
<p>— Você não é meu neto. Onde está YiXing? — A mais velha disse, ainda o encarava e aqueles olhos pareciam desvendar a sua alma toda.</p>
<p>JunMyeon cogitou que a senhorinha podia ter Alzheimer, mas, se tivesse, o Zhang deveria ter lhe dito. E ela também aparentemente sabia que tinha um neto, só não o reconhecia como sendo YiXing. Por um momento, o mais novo pensou que tinha voltado ao seu corpo, porém, ao olhar para baixo, constatou que ainda era o corpo do <em> pitcher </em>.</p>
<p>— A senhora não me reconhece, vovó? Sou eu, o YiXing, seu neto. — O Kim tentou falar, mesmo que aquela situação ficasse cada vez mais estranha. E se a senhora começasse a surtar e quisesse o exorcizar ou algo assim? </p>
<p>— Eu sei que você não é meu neto, posso sentir isso. Onde está YiXing? Por que você está possuindo o corpo dele?</p>
<p>Antes que JunMyeon pudesse responder, uma batida de leve foi ouvida na porta do quarto. Provavelmente, era o verdadeiro Zhang, estranhando a demora para o mais velho trazer a avó para o “apresentar”.</p>
<p>— Com licença, está tudo bem aí? — Os dois dentro do quarto puderam ouvir a voz abafada pela porta, mas que era claramente a voz do corpo do Kim.</p>
<p>— Estamos bem. Já estamos indo. — JunMyeon respondeu, então voltando sua atenção para a senhora, tentando novamente. — Vovó, eu trouxe um amigo para te ver. A senhora se sente bem para recebê-lo? — perguntou de forma mais mansa possível.</p>
<p>A mais velha estreitou os olhos para ele e saiu do quarto sem dizer nada. Na pequena sala da casa, o verdadeiro YiXing ainda estava em pé, olhando as fotos da parede e, quando os viu, tratou logo de se apresentar formalmente para a senhora. Pegando agora os dois de surpresa, a vovó Zhang nem deixou o outro terminar de se curvar antes de abraçá-lo e começar a falar.</p>
<p>— Ah, meu pobre, YiXing. Que castigo dos Deuses! — A mulher disse enquanto apertava as bochechas do rapaz.</p>
<p>— Vovó... a senhora me reconhece? — O mais novo disse hesitante, os olhos arregalados pelas palavras da outra.</p>
<p>— Claro que sim, meu menino. Fico feliz que não tenha sido uma possessão ou algum Gumiho assumindo sua aparência depois de o devorar. — Afirmou e pareceu cambalear um pouco, logo o <em> pitcher </em> a amparou e a fez sentar, indo buscar um pouco de água.</p>
<p>JunMyeon por sua vez ainda estava em choque, ele não esperava que essa senhora visse através da troca de corpo deles.</p>
<p>— Vovó, como a senhora percebeu? — YiXing perguntou um tempo depois que a mais velha parecia mais calma e tinha terminado de beber sua água.</p>
<p>— Eu sempre fui sensível às coisas diferentes do mundo humano, pressentimentos sobre coisas ruins, acontecimentos inexplicáveis. Aparentemente, é um dom, e eu convivi com ele por toda minha vida.</p>
<p>— A senhora sabe o que aconteceu com nós? Se existe alguma forma de reverter? — O Kim perguntou afoito. Nunca foi alguém supersticioso e não acreditava em coisas desse tipo, mas se já estava vivendo algo impossível, ficava difícil descrer de outras coisas.</p>
<p>— Vocês trocaram de corpo. Isso é um antigo castigo dos Deuses, só pode ser desfeito quando vocês aprenderem a lição que eles querem lhe passar.</p>
<p><em> “Estamos ferrados” </em>, pensou JunMyeon. Como poderiam reverter isso se nem sabiam qual era essa preciosa lição? Aquele foi um péssimo momento para os Deuses quererem provar sua existência para si.</p>
<p>Como mais um sinal divino querendo prová-lo que “nada é tão ruim que não possa piorar”, o celular do Zhang em seu bolso apitou com uma mensagem. Quando checou o aparelho, a mensagem de MinSeok no grupo que fizeram para o time brilhou aos seus olhos.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Kim MinSeok:</em> </b>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Ei, pessoal, o treinador quer adiantar o acampamento do treino intensivo. Vamos sair na sexta à noite, preparem as malas. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>JunMyeon arregalou os olhos. Não tinha pensado nesse problema ainda! Como iria jogar na posição do Zhang?! Saber de cor todos os tipos de arremessos era diferente de ele próprio jogá-los. Assim como sabia que YiXing não tinha capacidade para avaliar o ambiente, jogadores e tomar decisões baseadas em pensamentos calculados. </p>
<p>Eles estavam numa fria.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Notas:<br/>E chegamos ao fim do segundo capítulo, espero que tenham gostado. </p>
<p>Gente, a Kao que me mostrou como formatar as mensagens para ficar nesse estilo e eu achei demais! ❤<br/>Caso vocês queiram um dia fazer algo assim, tem essa série de postagens ensinando como <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1386352">"AO3 Chat Skin Tutorial"</a>.</p>
<p>Abraços! Até...</p>
<p>Glossário de Beisebol:<br/>Touch: traduzido como contato, é uma forma de um defensor eliminar um atacante fora da base (dar contato da bola ou da luva contendo a bola). Obs.: O nome do capítulo é uma metáfora com isso, porque embora eles tenham tido algum contato a mais nesse capítulo, ainda estão repelindo um ao outro.<br/>Para mais informações sobre baseball e o time de Wolves, acesso o doc com informações completas: <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/19A8MyCWjgYJ1tCPy66XC_lihekS9i2FJHzCq80rNl0M/edit?usp=sharing">"Documento"</a></p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Capítulo III – Exchanging Positions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Olá... Acho que já podemos aceitar que essa fanfic terá uma atualização a cada dois meses. Me desculpem, gente. (〒﹏〒)<br/>O lado positivo é que a cada capítulo a quantidade de palavras aumenta. (• ‾⌣‾ •)</p>
<p>E mais uma vez a <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanabia/pseuds/hanabia">"hanabia"</a> foi minha salvação ao betar esse capítulo. ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Não tinha como nenhum dos dois escaparem dos treinos, ainda mais que estavam almejando ganhar a Temporada de Outono depois da derrota em ir ao Nacional. Terem trocado de corpo não era algo que poderiam revelar aos seus colegas sem parecerem loucos, então precisavam lidar com esse desafio. Eles iriam se reunir como sempre no campo, treinariam um pouco e então embarcariam para uma viajem. YiXing sempre gostou dos acampamentos de treinos, era um raro momento que podia focar apenas no <em>baseball</em> e esquecer do resto.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Zhang viu o Kim chegar apressado ao treino e pode deduzir que estava vindo correndo do seu trabalho, não conseguiu evitar um sorriso presunçoso para o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> que estava em seu corpo. Era bom ver que aquele mimado estava suando a camisa para manter sua rotina e aprender o que era trabalho duro. JunMyeon não respondeu ao seu sorriso, apenas passou por si com um olhar de ódio enquanto ia se trocar, fazendo-o rir alto por isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Visto a briga da última vez, o treinador parecia querer deixar o </span>
  <em>
    <span>cacther</span>
  </em>
  <span> e o </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher </span>
  </em>
  <span>um pouco afastados, já que BaekHyun começaria lançando com o falso JunMyeon, por assim dizer. O Byun era um cara animado e irritante que estava atrás do lugar de </span>
  <em>
    <span>ace</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas YiXing não iria perder para ele, mesmo estando no corpo do Kim, ele treinou seus arremessos durante esses dias para não ficar para trás. Embora arremessar no corpo do mais velho fosse difícil. Mesmo que um jogador executasse o mesmo movimento, nunca seria igual ao de outro fazendo a mesma coisa, por causa de diferenças físicas como altura, o tamanho das mãos... tudo isso contribuía para que cada </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> tivesse seu próprio jeito de arremessar. Os dedos menores do Kim estavam sendo um pé no saco em sua vida, geralmente, como tudo que envolvia o outro aos olhos do chinês.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YiXing depois de vestir toda a roupa pesada de proteção — que parecia pesar mil quilos comparado ao jeito normal que jogava antes — assumiu a posição no </span>
  <em>
    <span>home plate</span>
  </em>
  <span> e usou os sinais para pedir uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>fastball</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Felizmente essa parte não seria um problema, ele viu o Kim executar os sinais e suas poses para pegar os arremessos muitas vezes. Tinha mirado várias vezes olhando a luva em posição, então estava confiante sobre essa parte.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>BaekHyun fez um sinal afirmativo para o pedido de arremesso e se concentrou. O chinês realmente achou que estaria preparado, ele e JunMyeon tinham ficado treinando a semana passada inteira para agirem como um e o outro no treino. Porém, YiXing não esperava a força de um arremesso de verdade ao atingir a luva e acabou saindo da posição adequada para ser considerada um </span>
  <em>
    <span>strike</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Mas que merda. — O Zhang sussurrou de forma raivosa. Sabia que os arremessos rápidos de BaekHyun alcançavam até 100 km/h, o que não era nada comparado ao seus próprios de 150 km/h. Então por que pareciam tão fortes? Receber aquele arremesso tinha doído e se fosse numa partida oficial o seu deslize da posição poderia acarretar em uma chance para o oponente. YiXing estava com raiva, mas não sabia bem do que, se era pelos Deuses terem lhe dado esse castigo, de si mesmo por não ter pego esse arremesso direito e agora BaekHyun o estar olhando confuso pelo erro de principiante ou de JunMyeon por sempre fazer parecer que era fácil pegar seus arremessos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Zhang não era o único a enfrentar problemas, um pouco distante dali, JunMyeon no corpo do </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> também estava tendo dificuldades em atuar na posição do chinês. Ser um rebatedor era algo que todos no time treinavam e eram relativamente bons, então nenhum dos dois teria muito problema em rebater uma bola mesmo estando com seus corpos trocados. Entretanto, a posição de </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> e </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> era algo diferente, poucos jogadores treinavam nessas posições e se você escolhia ser um </span>
  <em>
    <span>cacther</span>
  </em>
  <span>, não teria motivos para treinar arremessos como um </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>. E esse era o maior problema de JunMyeon no momento, embora na teoria ele soubesse a posição correta que os dedos deveriam assumir a cada arremesso e conseguisse visualizar as seções, seu atual corpo e mente não pareciam estar conectados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Eles acharam pequenas brechas em suas rotinas essa semana para treinarem arremessos e pegadas, nem de longe era o suficiente para se prepararem para esse momento. Ainda lembrava do rosto indignado do Zhang quando tentou atirar pela primeira vez uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>changeup</span>
  </em>
  <span> e o arremesso acabou batendo no chão metros antes de chegar à luva que o mais alto segurava. Aquilo realmente tinha sido vergonhoso e precisou ouvir o </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> reclamando eternamente sobre isso ao longo da semana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Se você repetir essa merda na frente de todo mundo no acampamento eu vou te esfolar vivo, Kim.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voz irritada do outro voltava a invadir sua mente. Não tinha medo do outro, mas pensar nessa fala o ajudava a ficar com raiva e o incentivava a provar para o Zhang que não iria desistir fácil. Poderia não ser o melhor arremessador nesses dias do acampamento — o que era justo visto que muitos treinavam desde a infância e ele teve cinco dias de treinos apenas —, mas não iria repetir aquele erro grotesco de jogar a bola no chão.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>MinSeok que estava recebendo seus arremessos pareceu perceber que não estava em um bom dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, YiXing, tudo bem? — O capitão perguntou enquanto levantava da posição característica de </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> e se aproximava de si. Ainda dava calafrios a JunMyeon ouvir o nome do </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> e ter que responder como se fosse ele.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim, sim, eu acho que só não dormi bem na outra noite. — O mais novo respondeu tentando desconversar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Tem certeza? Você saiu de forma meio estranha da sorveteria aquele dia... se quiser falar sobre algo, sabe que eu estou aqui, não é? — O mais velho ofereceu, depositando uma mão confortadora em seu ombro. Era estranho ver MinSeok de cima pela visão do Zhang, quando antes eles tinham a mesma altura.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro, obrigada. Não precisa se preocupar, amanhã estarei melhor. — JunMyeon fez a promessa de forma vazia, porque realmente não sabia se estaria melhor amanhã. Estaria bem mesmo quando voltasse ao seu corpo, mas primeiro precisava descobrir o que as tais divindades queriam ensinar a ele e ao Zhang.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Isso estava irritando o Kim demais, estar no corpo do chinês era um pé no saco, tanto por estar tendo que treinar em uma posição diferente da sua habitual, quanto por ter que fingir ser quem não era e ainda cumprir a rotina de trabalhos de YiXing. JunMyeon nunca soube que o outro tinha uma vida tão corrida, acordar cedo e deixar a comida pronta para a avó  (com o detalhe que o Kim não cozinhava); ir trabalhar numa transportadora que cansava seu corpo extremamente; após o trabalho, ele precisava literalmente correr para pegar o ônibus se não quisesse chegar atrasado no treino; logo depois tinha as aulas noturnas e, então, voltava para casa para cuidar do lugar e de sua avó doente, tudo recomeçando no outro dia. No fundo, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> estava começando a entender o porquê dos atrasos regulares do outro tanto em relação aos treinos quantos em trabalhos escolares. Havia coisas mais importantes para o Zhang se preocupar muitas vezes. Porém, o Kim se sacudiu mentalmente, não iria dar o braço a torcer e largar a antipatia pelo </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> tão rápido. Era teimoso e esse desgosto que sentia pelo outro não poderia sumir do dia para a noite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> Em suma, aquele estava sendo um péssimo dia tanto para JunMyeon quanto para YiXing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀☀❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><span>Após o término do treino, todos tinham um tempo curto para irem tomar banho e então deveriam se encontrar no estacionamento da faculdade, onde o ônibus estaria esperando por eles. Dessa forma, nenhum dos homens demorou em se dirigir ao vestiário, exceto o</span> <span>falso </span><em><span>catcher</span></em><span> que ficou para trás de propósito e arrastou JunMyeon para ir em seu ritmo.</span></p>
<p>
  <span>— Pelo amor de Deus, Kim, você não pode jogar essa bola um pouquinho mais forte? Eu sei que meus braços têm mais força que isso aí. — O Zhang reclamou, mantendo sua voz em um sussurro para que ninguém que chegasse deles pudesse ouvir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon revirou os olhos, ele sabia que o outro falaria alguma coisa sobre seu desempenho hoje. Começou a andar mais devagar, aproximando-se mais do chinês para sussurrar sua resposta.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Talvez eu jogue mais forte quando você aprender a pegar uma bola! Acha que eu não vi aquele erro lá? Deixou o braço escorregar com um arremesso normal daqueles? Eu sei que meus braços são muito mais fortes que isso também, seu paspalho. — O verdadeiro </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> retrucou. Não admitiria que o Zhang viesse lhe cobrar coisas quando ele mesmo não estava dando conta de manter seu lugar com destreza. Parece que o treino deles durante a semana não ajudou em nada mesmo, o que JunMyeon já esperava, mas torcia para estar errado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Os dois só ficaram se encarando de perto, olhos em chamas e cheios de pensamentos críticos um para o outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, vocês vão se beijar ou brigar? — Ouviram de repente a voz de BaekHyun. Os dois se afastaram rapidamente, não tendo reparado o quão perto estavam de fato. — Ai. — O Byun reclamou quando KyungSoo deu um tapa em sua cabeça como repreensão. — Que foi? Eles estão atrapalhando a entrada do banheiro. Se querem se pegar ou brigar podem ir pra outro lugar, preciso de um banho.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Cada frase só deixava o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> e</span>
  <em>
    <span> pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> mais desconcertados, liberaram a entrada do banheiro e tentaram ficar o mais longe possível um do outro, apenas observando os outros membros entrando no lugar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei. — MinSeok, que naquele momento já saía do vestiário de banho tomado, chamou-os. — Eu sei que vocês não se dão bem, mas não podem deixar isso afetar o desempenho de vocês. Muito da união do time depende de vocês. Se sempre estiverem em pé de guerra, como podemos trabalhar juntos como um todo? Aproveitem esse tempo antes de começarmos a jogar a sério a Temporada de Outono para resolverem qualquer problema que tenham um com o outro — falou como um verdadeiro capitão e nenhum dos dois sentia vontade de contestar suas palavras. Ambos possuem muito respeito pelo mais velho, então apenas assentiram em concordância. — Se está tudo resolvido, vão logo tomar um banho. O horário marcado para sairmos é daqui 15 minutos. — E, dito isso, o mais velho saiu em direção ao estacionamento.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O Kim e o Zhang apenas trocaram um olhar e decidiram entrar no banheiro sem dizerem mais nada um para o outro. Naquele momento, ambos sentiam que não era o momento de tentar superar, seja o que tivessem entre si, que sempre os fazia discutir. Precisavam de um tempo sozinhos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon geralmente gostava da hora do banho, sentir a água passear por seu corpo suado e quente de um dia de treino era uma ótima sensação. Porém, isso era outra coisa que a troca de corpo tinha roubado dele. Não tinha como aproveitar esse momento estando no corpo de outra pessoa. Seu antigo momento de paz agora era puro estresse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todos esses dias que passou no corpo do outro, tentou tomar banho o mais diligentemente possível. Nunca olhava para baixo, apenas passava suas mãos pelas áreas necessárias, o que já era mais do que ele queria sentir do corpo do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A estranheza do banho só piorou quando ele percebeu que o Zhang, que habitava seu corpo atualmente, estava tomando banho ao seu lado. Os anos praticando o esporte o deixaram insensível à nudez alheia, mas essa era uma situação incrivelmente estranha.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, não demorem aí. Ok? — JunMyeon ouviu a voz de BaekHyun falar, enquanto  lhe dava um tapinha na bunda, fazendo-o pular um pouco de susto. Virou-se para encarar o Byun só para receber uma piscadinha safada acompanhada da frase: — Nada de pegação nos chuveiros hoje, hein? Não temos tempo pra isso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Vá pro inferno, Byun. — YiXing respondeu no seu lugar, ganhando apenas uma risadinha do sexto rebatedor antes de sair do vestiário.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Geralmente as brincadeiras de BaekHyun o tiravam do sério, mas essa serviu para o lembrar que precisava focar em terminar logo de se lavar e ir para o ônibus. Não tinha tempo para ficar remoendo a infeliz situação da troca de corpo e seus inconvenientes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O resto do tempo passou em um borrão. A viagem de ônibus foi animada como sempre com canções e muita barulheira pelas brincadeiras. Quando chegaram à hospedaria, já era tarde da noite e ninguém contestou o treinador quando esse os ordenou a irem dormir. O treino no sábado começaria às cinco da manhã e todos precisavam dessas horas de sono se quisessem enfrentar um dia intenso de prática.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀☀❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como os dois previram, não estava sendo fácil acompanhar o ritmo do treinamento naquele sábado de manhã. Os acampamentos de treino eram conhecidos por serem muito mais exigentes e exaustivos, o que já era difícil enfrentar normalmente, agora estando no corpo de outra pessoa era mil vezes pior porque tanto o Kim quanto o Zhang não conseguiam fazer suas habilidades funcionarem direito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YiXing murmurou um palavrão quando a bola escapou de sua luva. Sentindo a vergonha pelo erro imperdoável para um </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher </span>
  </em>
  <span>com os anos de experiência de JunMyeon. Ele pode apostar que o Kim está olhando para ele, se a aura assassina que sente em suas costas for um indicativo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embora o Zhang também use uma luva, a luva de um </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> é completamente diferente, e seu cérebro sente mais a diferença do que sua mão em si, afinal, essa mão não é a sua e sim a do corpo do Kim, que está acostumada a usar essa luva e tem o encaixe perfeito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Por mais que tenha treinado com o coreano antes para evitar exatamente que algo assim acontecesse, ele ainda está propenso a cometer esse erro bobo de principiante e isso lhe dava raiva.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YiXing sentia a pressão para melhorar ou voltar a seu corpo logo, se não tanto a sua posição no time quanto a do Kim estariam em perigo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embora JunMyeon tivesse visto o erro grotesco do Zhang — e estivesse dividido entre dar outro soco no maior ou cavar um buraco para esconder seu corpo dessa vergonha —, ele não tinha muito tempo para distrair sua mente do próprio treino que executava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando MinSeok pediu uma </span>
  <em>
    <span>changeup</span>
  </em>
  <span>, ele estremeceu internamente, lembrando do fracasso da bola no chão. Depois daquele primeiro arremesso vergonhoso, o mais velho tinha melhorado a forma como arremessava esse tipo de bola, porém sua média ainda era de mais erros do que acertos. Sabendo que não podia negar o pedido do outro, JunMyeon respirou fundo e assumiu a pose necessária para jogar a bola com efeito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Infelizmente, para os dois Kim, essa bola foi arremessada de forma errada e sua trajetória saiu muito da zona que deveria pertencer. O capitão não foi rápido o suficiente para mudar a posição de sua luva, o que resultou na bola batendo direto na parte interna de sua coxa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon só pode olhar horrorizado enquanto MinSeok gritava pela dor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Todos que estavam próximos logo cercaram o capitão para ver seu estado. A equipe médica, que era formada por duas </span>
  <em>
    <span>managers </span>
  </em>
  <span>do time, não demorou a aparecer também para avaliar a situação. Felizmente, não era nada grave e apenas um roxo deveria resultar desse acidente. Mas, de qualquer forma, isso não ajudava o menor a se sentir melhor. Nunca seria o ideal ter um machucado enquanto treinava diariamente, e ele sabia que se tivesse, de fato, a força do Zhang em seus arremessos, o capitão poderia ter até ficado afastado por uns dias por causa da lesão. A culpa que sentia agora era muito grande por machucar alguém, ainda mais um companheiro de time.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon sabia que todos estavam de olho nele e nos seus fracassos em arremessar. Seus colegas estavam obviamente preocupados, mas evitavam falar sobre o assunto, provavelmente com medo de que o arremessador deles estivesse sofrendo por causa de </span>
  <em>
    <span>yips </span>
  </em>
  <span>após a partida perdida. Realmente se fosse uma situação normal, o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher </span>
  </em>
  <span>estaria imensamente preocupado com a condição mental do </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Exceto que essa era uma situação anormal, onde na verdade ele, que nunca tinha jogado como </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, assumiu essa posição por causa da troca de corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ele precisava achar uma forma de voltar para seu corpo antes que o treinador decidisse tomar medidas sobre sua qualidade duvidosa de arremessos.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>❀☀❀</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Depois de um dia intenso de treino, o momento em que o time poderia descansar juntos era a parte preferida de JunMyeon nos acampamentos. Gostava de ver como embora o cansaço envolvesse todos, uma sinergia quase palpável podia ser observada enquanto cada um preparava seu prato de comida e ia sentar na pequena sala da cabana, para jantarem juntos num clima barulhento e feliz. Isso não era algo comum para o</span>
  <em>
    <span> catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Não conseguia se lembrar de qualquer jantar aconchegante com seu pai durante toda sua vida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Estava decidido a aproveitar esse acampamento, mesmo que estivesse nessa situação estressante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Como sempre, o time podia contar com BaekHyun, ChanYeol e, surpreendentemente, KyungSoo para manterem o ambiente animado. Todos tinham concordado em jogarem um pouco para se distraírem e a barulheira não tinha fim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Quando já passava das dez da noite, YiXing falou que iria se retirar do jogo de cartas e, embora os membros tenham tentado persuadi-lo para permanecer por mais uma rodada, o chinês negou e deu um jeito de escapar para fora da cabana.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon não deixou de notar o jeito que o Zhang caminhava. Sendo um </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> há anos, ele conhecia muito bem as dores que o outro deveria estar sentido agora. Pensando nisso, o Kim também escapou de seus colegas e foi procurar sua bolsa no quarto que YiXing dormiria. Não demorou a encontrar seu fiel amigo durante esses anos. Ele sabia que a senhora Choi iria colocar o remédio em sua mochila como sempre, mesmo que o Zhang não percebesse ao sair de sua casa naquela manhã.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ao sair para o ar gelado da noite, mas agradável, o coreano não demorou a encontrar o </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentado em um banco de madeira na varanda enquanto observava o céu cheio de estrelas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YiXing sempre arrumava um jeito de admirar as estrelas quando realizavam os acampamentos de treino. Queria gravar na memória esse céu incrível que não poderia sequer capturar em uma câmera. Mas nessa noite estava difícil se concentrar nas estrelas enquanto uma parte, do corpo em que estava, ficava lhe roubando a atenção. O chinês fez uma careta com a dor crescente em suas coxas. Ele sempre deduziu que fosse tecnicamente fácil ficar parado o dia todo no </span>
  <em>
    <span>home plate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas aparentemente não era se a queimação crescente em suas pernas fosse um sinal. O corpo do Kim provavelmente estava acostumado a essa dor, mas a nova consciência habitando esse corpo não estava e por isso a sensação parecia pior do que realmente era.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Aqui. — JunMyeon surgiu ao seu lado e estendeu um frasco desconhecido para si. O maior tinha sentido a aproximação de alguém, mas não esperava que fosse o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Geralmente, nenhum dos dois falava voluntariamente um com o outro se pudessem evitar. Permaneceu olhando confuso para o objeto, sem fazer menção de pegá-lo e, vendo isso, o Kim tomou a atitude de segurar sua mão e enfiar o frasco nela. — É uma fumentação para passar nas pernas antes de dormir, ajuda a aliviar a dor do dia.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Oh... Obrigado. — Não tinha mais o que dizer nessa situação, mas o Zhang se sentia estranhamente embaraçado com a preocupação do outro. Mas logo tratou de se livrar desse sentimento, ele estava no corpo do Kim, era natural que o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> quisesse manter seu corpo saudável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Embora esperasse que o mais velho fosse embora assim que entregasse o frasco de remédio, ele o surpreendeu ao optar por sentar ao seu lado no banco.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Era uma noite bonita e calma, os sons da natureza eram cortados apenas pelos gritos empolgados de seus companheiros quando o jogo que estavam brincando se intensificava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquele momento, YiXing aproveitou para olhar o Kim de verdade enquanto o mesmo observava o céu — embora isso significasse que estava olhando para seu próprio rosto —, e pôde perceber que a rotina de sua vida estava começando a afetar o coreano depois de duas semanas vivendo em seu corpo. Os treinos terem voltado não devia estar ajudando também. Entretanto, em vez de sentir aquela satisfação de antes ao ver o outro assim, agora estava preocupado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, você precisa se cuidar mais. Afinal está no meu corpo. Não me faça desmaiar por aí, Kim. — O maior disse da forma afrontosa de sempre, porque não queria dar o braço a torcer e admitir a sua preocupação.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu estou muito bem, ok? — O mais velho não perdeu tempo para retrucar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro, eu posso ver. Mal consegue segurar o bastão. — O mais novo retrucou.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Porque seus braços são fracos e mal conseguem aguentar um taco de madeira! — O coreano disse enquanto batia no braço do corpo que estava, soltando um muxoxo depois pela dor auto infligida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— ‘Tá dizendo que o meu braço de arremessador é fraco, Kim? — O Zhang indagou de forma irritada, pronto para entrar numa acalorada discussão, porque ninguém poderia falar mal da sua força.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Quer saber, eu não quero discutir hoje. Foi um longo dia, então me deixa descansar quieto aqui. — JunMyeon jogou a toalha, querendo um pouco de paz em vez da comum briguinha deles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YiXing aceitou as palavras do outro, sentindo sua raiva passar de forma tão rápido como surgiu. Por um tempo, a harmonia reinou entre os dois. O chinês não esperava, mas parecia ser possível ficar assim com o Kim de vez em quando. Enquanto aproveitava o silêncio, sentiu o frasco de remédio em suas mãos e isso lhe chamou a atenção. Aquela era uma fumentação caseira, então imaginava se a governanta da casa de JunMyeon tinha feito. A essa altura estava claro para si que, na casa do </span>
  <em>
    <span>cacther</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a única pessoa que parecia cuidar dele era a senhora Choi. Nessas duas últimas semanas, nunca tinha ouvido falar de qualquer outro parente do Kim além do pai babaca dele. Aquela mansão já era enorme, mas parecia ainda maior e solitária por estar sempre vazia. YiXing preferia matar seu tempo livre em qualquer lugar do que ficar naquela casa desconfortável.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O maior suspirou alto, antes de começar outro assunto que achava necessário discutirem.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sobre o que aconteceu no treino com o nosso capitão...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se você quer vir me dar um sermão por manchar a sua imagem, pode parar por aí. Não tô afim de ouvir isso hoje.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Kim, fica quieto. Você nunca me deixa falar e já vai se precipitando, um saco isso. — O chinês reclamou e pode ver o outro abrir a boca para reclamar de novo, por isso fez o símbolo de “ssh” em seus lábios. — Eu não ia falar nada disso. Embora sim, me deixe irritado você fazer isso estando no meu corpo. Mas... — falou rapidamente quando JunMyeon fez menção de o interromper. — Eu só ia perguntar como você está.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Por que você faria isso? — O mais velho não escondeu seu choque pela fala do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você se esqueceu da </span>
  <em>
    <span>deadball</span>
  </em>
  <span> do ano passado? Eu sei como você está se sentindo. Infelizmente a culpa não some, nem o medo de isso voltar a acontecer. Mas só nos resta seguir em frente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon não sabia o que dizer para esse momento de sabedoria do Zhang, nunca esperou que o outro fosse falar algo para o confortar e não o acusar.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Veja pelo lado bom, quando voltarmos aos nossos corpos, você nunca mais vai precisar se preocupar em causar esse tipo de ferimento em alguém. — YiXing disse com um sorriso sutil nos lábios, mas que parecia triste ao mesmo tempo, e ele não precisava falar o outro lado do pensamento para que o Kim entendesse a implicação daquela frase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E nem você precisa viver com medo de repetir isso, mesmo que volte para seu corpo. — JunMyeon disse, e essa foi a forma mais terna que já tinha se dirigido ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitche</span>
  </em>
  <span>r. — Você não é mais o mesmo Zhang daquela partida há um ano. Você está muito mais forte mentalmente e fisicamente — falou sua verdadeira opinião. Embora não fosse de elogiar o outro, achava que não fazia mal ser sincero por um momento. O Zhang poderia lhe tirar do sério muitas vezes, mas não podia negar de verdade que ele era um </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher </span>
  </em>
  <span>impressionante.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mais novo apenas sorriu em resposta, genuinamente dessa vez. A troca de olhares entre os jogadores só foi presenciada pela noite estrelada, mas, por um momento, JunMyeon pode jurar que tinha visto o rosto real de YiXing através desse olhar. O mais velho não sabia se era sua imaginação ou não, mas como o outro não disse nada, resolveu não comentar sobre isso também.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nossa, Kim. Não sabia que você pensava tão bem de mim. — O maior declarou, substituindo seu sorriso sincero por um mais maroto. Quebrando assim o momento de paz entre eles.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nos seus sonhos, Zhang. Eu só não queria ver você se lamentando pelos cantos e me dando trabalho no futuro. Como seu </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, preciso de você em forma física e psicologicamente.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Claro, Kim. — O chinês disse com um sorriso maior ainda, estendendo os braços atrás do pescoço, assumindo uma pose de satisfeito e convencido. JunMyeon apenas revirou os olhos em resposta e voltou sua atenção para o céu.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Algo naquela noite parecia diferente, o clima entre os dois parecia estar mudando. Mesmo formando uma bateria por um ano, eles nunca tinham conversado muito. O coreano realmente não contava suas brigas por longos minutos na aula de Sociologia do ano passado. Era estranho pensar que ele conhecia o </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher </span>
  </em>
  <span>há tanto tempo e passava horas treinando do seu lado, mas não sabia praticamente nada dele até essa troca de corpo acontecer.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Hmm, é só você e sua avó que estão aqui na Coréia? — JunMyeon decidiu perguntar, pode ver no rosto do chinês que ele estava surpreso por sua tentativa de iniciar uma conversa.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YiXing não gostava de sair comentando sobre sua vida, mas, à essa altura, achava que não fazia mal contar ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>, porque se ele quisesse poderia descobrir de outras formas estando em seu corpo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Sim. Meus pais continuam na China. Minha avó já morava aqui, meu avô materno era coreano, então quando a faculdade daqui me ofereceu a bolsa, meus pais concordaram em me deixar vir para morar com minha avó. Mas logo depois que as aulas começaram, ela descobriu sobre o câncer, então nossa situação ficou complicada. — O mais novo parou de falar quando sentiu que já tinha revelado demais. — E você? Sempre foi apenas você e seu pai naquela casa? — Resolveu perguntar para mudar o foco da conversa. Era uma questão pessoal, mas no momento ele achava justo “um assunto delicado por outro”.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Agora é. — JunMyeon respondeu, mas, suspirando, resolveu acrescentar mais detalhes. Já que o Zhang tinha se aberto um pouco para si, iria retribuir a sinceridade também. — Durante a minha infância, minha avó, a mãe do meu pai, também morava lá. Minha mãe morreu ao dar a luz, então minha avó se mudou para nossa casa para que pudesse me criar direito. Meu pai teve outras esposas durante os anos, mas nenhuma ficou tanto tempo assim para que eu pudesse realmente considerá-las alguém da família. Minha avó morreu há alguns anos, mas ela e a senhora Choi são as pessoas mais importantes para mim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O maior ficou em silêncio pela revelação, não esperava que o Kim fosse compartilhar tanto consigo e era uma surpresa pensar que ele já tinha perdido alguém importante para si. YiXing quase tinha ficado louco no ano em que pensou que poderia perder sua avó, então ele podia apenas imaginar a dor que o mais velho carregava.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você sabe porque eu jogo </span>
  <em>
    <span>baseball</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mesmo que meu pai desaprove? — O menor voltou a falar, perguntando retoricamente, mas mesmo assim o Zhang sacudiu sua cabeça em negação. — Minha avó estudou em um colégio interno durante toda infância e adolescência. Você deve imaginar como o lugar era rígido, ainda mais há sessenta anos atrás, mas minha avó adorava me contar das artes que ela fazia com as outras meninas lá. Ela praticamente deixava as professoras loucas com suas peripécias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer era fugir com as meninas para um campo deserto e jogarem </span>
  <em>
    <span>baseball</span>
  </em>
  <span> com uma bola roubada de algum irmão mais velho de alguma delas. Elas nem tinham luvas ou tacos, muitas vezes usavam as próprias palmatórias dos castigos para tentarem acertar a bola. Minha avó sempre ria falando que provavelmente ela não jogava baseball de verdade, mas para ela e todas aquelas meninas, era como se fossem campeãs mundiais. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Minha avó sempre pareceu um espírito alegre e livre para mim nessas histórias, então é meio triste crescer e perceber o quanto daquela menina de suas histórias foi sufocada para se encaixar nos padrões perfeitos criados para mulheres. Bem, de qualquer forma, foi ela que me ensinou a jogar primeiro e as tardes que passamos juntos assim são minhas melhores memórias. É por isso que não desisto do </span>
  <em>
    <span>baseball</span>
  </em>
  <span> e vou jogar profissionalmente no futuro, não importa o que meu pai diga, porque me sinto feliz jogando.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Terminou de falar de forma convicta. Em algum momento enquanto falava, tinha voltado seu olhar para o céu novamente, por ser difícil encarar o Zhang ao proferir tais palavras, mas, agora, ao voltar seu olhar para o maior, surpreendeu-se com a expressão chocada do outro. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah, desculpe, eu falei demais, não foi? Não sei o que me deu... pode ser esse clima noturno de acampamento. Você provavelmente não queria ouvir isso, eu vou... — Cuspiu as palavras nervosamente, sentindo a vergonha pela exposição lhe atingir.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Se aquieta, Kim. — YiXing interrompeu o outro quando o mesmo estava prestes a levantar, segurando seu braço para o fazer continuar sentado. — Não tem porque pedir desculpas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Uhum. — O mais velho apenas concordou, balançando a cabeça, sem voltar a encontrar os olhos do outro.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— É bom ver que você não é apenas um mimadinho vazio com um corpo gostoso. Então está tudo bem. — O chinês falou e logo recebeu a atenção do outro novamente, agora era a vez dele de estar chocado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você anda olhando pro meu corpo? — JunMyeon mais acusou do que perguntou. — Eu não acredito que você está usando essa coisa da troca de corpo para...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ei, eu não disse isso. — O</span>
  <em>
    <span> pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> foi rápido em se defender. — Eu olhei para o seu corpo antes de trocarmos, não agora. Isso seria estranho. — Porém, assim que disse essa frase, YiXing percebeu que ainda era estranho assumir que tinha “checado” o corpo do Kim antes. Droga, mas o que poderia fazer se o </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> era bonito?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ah. — JunMyeon sentiu-se um peixe fora d’água e não sabia mais o que dizer, porque tinha entendido o que significava aquela frase do colega de equipe. Por hábito, cruzou uma das mãos sobre seu tórax, geralmente sentia a alça do sutiã com esse movimento e costumava brincar com ela sem que ninguém percebesse, mas agora não tinha nada lá. Afinal, depois que trocou de corpo, não tinha mais usado suas roupas íntimas preferidas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O mais novo, que tinha registrado o movimento e capturado o semblante decepcionado do menor, pensou em algo e não perdeu tempo antes de falar, querendo mudar de assunto logo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Você sente falta de usar sutiã?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Shhh, ‘tá maluco? — O mais velho logo olhou para os lados, conferindo se realmente não tinha ninguém por perto, mesmo que ambos soubessem que estavam sozinhos. Seu nervosismo sobre esse assunto o incitava a ser cauteloso. — Não fale disso assim.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Só estamos nós aqui, Kim. Não tem problema.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu nunca contei pra ninguém sobre isso, então é realmente incômodo você simplesmente falar sobre isso assim. — O </span>
  <em>
    <span>catcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> revelou enquanto apoiava seus pés no banco para poder trazer suas pernas em direção ao peito.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nunca? — O Zhang perguntou, surpreso por esse fato.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Nunca.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon tinha se envolvido com algumas pessoas nesses anos, mas ele nunca tinha deixado seu segredo ser descoberto, por medo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sei que as pessoas vêem isso como apenas </span>
  <em>
    <span>sem vengonhice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mas eu me sinto bem usando essas roupas. São bonitas, confortáveis e quando as visto me sinto poderoso. — O mais velho disse enquanto se encolhia ainda mais em seus próprios braços ao redor dos joelhos. Não se sentia exatamente confortável falando sobre isso, mas também era bom poder dizer essas palavras em voz alta para alguém.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— E você quer usar elas agora? — O mais novo perguntou calmamente. Com a situação louca que estavam vivendo, não era surreal pensar que o menor precisava de alguma âncora. Eles nunca tinham passado tanto tempo juntos e conversando de forma amigável e sincera antes, e agora YiXing se perguntava o porquê disso. Parecia que tinham desperdiçado muito tempo se odiando por motivos bestas, quando uma conversa sem seus preconceitos interferindo era o que precisavam.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— O quê? Mas eu nem estou no meu corpo. — O Kim falou parecendo confuso.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu não me importo se você usar enquanto estiver no meu corpo. — O</span>
  <em>
    <span> pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> deu de ombros.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Isso é perigoso, YiXing. Se alguém te ver com isso pode...</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Não me importo com a opinião alheia. Talvez você ainda não tenha percebido por estar há pouco tempo no meu corpo, mas as pessoas já me julgam muito por ser chinês aqui, uma coisa a mais ou a menos pra me julgarem não vai fazer diferença. E, como você disse antes, são apenas roupas bonitas.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>JunMyeon não podia negar que estava surpreso. Nunca esperou que YiXing fosse agir assim ao saber de seu segredo. Para alguém que estava constantemente com medo de julgamentos, era quase libertador estar na presença do Zhang agora. E esse sentimento era algo que ele nunca imaginou que associaria ao </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>O chinês se levantou do banco e em seguida estendeu a mão para o mais velho ainda sentado.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Então, o que me diz? Podemos ir para sua casa quando voltarmos do acampamento e você pega algumas das suas roupas pra experimentar e ver se cabem no meu corpo. — O maior disse com um sorriso bonito e tranquilo, o que causou uma estranha vontade em JunMyeon de permanecer nesse momento por um tempo.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Ok. — O menor concordou com um pequeno sorriso, aceitando a mão estendida do outro para se levantar, sentindo a frieza dela por estarem a tanto tempo na rua. Mas a sensação de segurar a mão do </span>
  <em>
    <span>pitcher</span>
  </em>
  <span> não era ruim, embora se sentisse um pouco estranho. — Sabe, Zhang, você não é tão ruim quanto eu pensei que seria.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>— Eu sou cheio de surpresas, Kim. — YiXing concluiu, com uma piscadinha marota, fazendo JunMyeon bufar e rir logo em seguida.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soltaram suas mãos unidas para não prolongar a estranheza daquele gesto. Mas os dois sentiram suas mãos formigarem após isso. Não demoraram a entrar novamente na cabana, agora muito mais silenciosa, com apenas alguns membros do time acordados.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Naquela noite, tanto JunMyeon quanto YiXing sentiram uma sensação engraçada em seus peitos ao deitarem em seus futons para, enfim, ter o descanso merecido.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>E então, o que acharam desse capítulo? Confesso que é o meu preferido. Talvez seja porque sou cadelinha de baseball e gostei muito de escrever eles treinando (hahaha), ou porque gostei dessa conversa final deles.<br/>Bem, nos vemos daqui dois meses? Espero que não, mas né… (´-﹏-`；)<br/>Abraços!</p>
<p>Glossário de Beisebol:<br/>Seções: a zona de strike é dividida em nove seções, cujos tamanhos são de acordo com o home plate e a largura de acordo com a linha abaixo dos joelhos e meio do rebatedor. Confira essa <a href="https://www.intrinseca.com.br/blog/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/imagem_post_amazon.jpg">"imagem"</a>  para entender melhor.<br/>Yips: é um termo usado em vários esportes, mas no baseball é mais conhecido como a perda da capacidade do pitcher arremessar uma bola com precisão. É um problema psicológico que afeta a habilidade motora. O jogador que sofre de yips pode tanto se curar quanto nunca mais conseguir superar, mesmo que faça tratamento psicológico e físico.</p>
<p>Para mais informações sobre baseball e o time de Wolves, acesso o doc com informações completas: <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/19A8MyCWjgYJ1tCPy66XC_lihekS9i2FJHzCq80rNl0M/edit?usp=sharing">"Documento"</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Espero que tenham gostado desse primeiro capítulo.  (~￣³￣)~<br/>A roupa íntima do JunMyeon é essa aqui:<br/><a href="https://xdress.com/collections/mens-lingerie/products/mens-crochet-lace-bra">"Foto"</a></p><p>Changeup: é um arremesso difícil e enganoso, que faz o rebatedor pensar que será uma bola rápida, mas na verdade a velocidade é menor e ela perde altura quando se aproxima do home plate (o ponto de partida, onde o catcher se localiza e onde os rebatedores ganham os pontos se conseguirem chegar salvos nele), por isso muitos rebatedores erram ao se adiantarem para fazer o swing (o movimento de rebater). Obs.: O nome do capítulo e da fanfic vem disso, porque significa mudança, literalmente, simbolizando a mudança de corpo deles.</p><p>Para entenderem plenamente a fanfic, sugiro que acessem o doc com informações completas sobre baseball: <a href="https://docs.google.com/document/d/19A8MyCWjgYJ1tCPy66XC_lihekS9i2FJHzCq80rNl0M/edit?usp=sharing">"Documento"</a></p><p>Até o próximo capítulo...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>